Tomorrow never may come
by himeno14
Summary: riku gets hit by a car on her way back from a meeting with Daisuke. her leg hurts too badly to bear, but she has Risa take her to Daisuke after finding out why she woke up so early...Dark gets his own body


Daisuke & Riku- If Tomorrow Never Comes 

"Oka-san! Why is my wardrobe filled with Dark's clothes!" Daisuke yelled as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast.

"Oh, Dai-chan! Ohayo!" she said sweetly, ignoring his question as he stormed into the kitchen out of breath.

"I'm not wearing black to school!"

'_What's wrong with black?'_ the voice inside his head, Dark asked.

"Emiko, what time is it!" Kosuke asked as he entered the kitchen and kissed Emiko on the forehead.

"It's almost 7:30-"

"WHAT!" Daisuke shrieked and ran out of the room. "The again, there's nothing wrong with black I guess…" he said to Dark as he searched through his closet and then the drawers in his dresser. He finally found his school uniform and threw it on, racing back out the door.

"Why the hurry Daisuke?" his dad asked, looking up from the newspaper. "Your school doesn't start until 8:30 I thought."

"I'm gonna meet the Harada's at the park before we go to school. Where's With?" he looked around for his bunny type pet and then found it curled up on the chair next to his father's. "Sayonara!" he said, grabbing a piece of toast and slipping on his shoes as he reached for the doorknob. He opened it and waved as the door shut behind him.

"He's your son, Kosuke." Emiko said as she sat down next to him. Kosuke shrugged and continued to read the paper.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku greeted him as he pedaled his bike to the bike rack in the park.

"Hey, Riku-san. Where's Harada-san?" Riku's smile faded and she sat back down on the bench she had just got up from.

"She didn't want to come. She's been pretty depressed over the weekend, I mean she tripped on three rugs, wore her shirt backwards and inside out yesterday, and ran into a wall. I think Dark has been getting to her." Daisuke thought an angry look to the back of his mind.

'_What was that for! I'm leaving you alone with Riku and everything!'_ Dark demanded in the back of his mind.

"Did…you want her to come?" Riku asked shyly, looking at her feet.

"No, well, I'm glad you're here, Riku-san! I mean, just wondering if she was hurt or sick or something. It's not like that!" Daisuke said, defending his words and then feeling stupid at Riku's expression.

'_Ask her what she wants to do, dummy!'_

"What do you want to do?" he asked, hating that voice in his head sometimes. She shrugged and looked around the park.

"You wanna just sit here and talk, Niwa-kun?" she asked, not seeing anything interesting around them. He looked uneasy at first, but then nodded, not seeing anything either.

"So…how was your weekend?" he asked, not finding the right opening question.

'_Idiot.'_

"Well, I played outside, you know sports. I called and talked to a few of my friends. Let's see, what else…oh yeah! I cleaned my room and talked to Risa a lot. You?"

"The usual…turn into the dashing Phantom Thief and steal something. Ummm…honestly I tried to call you once, but you must have been on the phone when I did…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, turning to him and giving him a sorry look.

"It's okay! It was nothing really, I mean I should've known you would be busy this weekend."

"You…were going to ask me out, Niwa!" he turned red and brought his hand up to the back of his neck and nodded.

"Well, kind of. Just ask you if you wanted to get lunch or something before your game on Saturday. That's all, besides watching you and then walking you back home afterwards."

"If I wasn't on the phone, I would have accepted, Niwa." The redness drained off his face and he started to smile.

"Really! Then are you free next weekend?"

'_Yeah! You go boy!'_

"Yeah, I think. How about we talk at lunch today, okay? I've gotta go get Risa. It's almost 8:15. See you, Niwa-kun!" she got on her bike and waved bye to him as she pedaled up the hill to her huge house. Daisuke sighed heavily and sunk down on the bench.

"I did it…"

'_You sure did! That was wicked!'_

"Wicked? Dark are you feeling okay?"

'_Fine, the only thing I'm bummed about is poor Harada-san.'_

"You do kind of like her, don't you?"

"_Dur, dude she's a goddess! I mean she's just as cute and pretty as her grandma was…at least before she got old…'_

"How did I know that was coming?"

'_Cause you know me way too well, partner.'_ Daisuke looked up at the sky and took a deep breath in.

"Hey! Daisuke!" Daisuke looked up from his feet as he entered the classroom and sighed. Takeshi was running right for him.

'_Maybe he found out about you and Riku…' _Dark started, but his thoughts were shattered as Takeshi swung his arm around Daisuke's neck and put him in a headlock.

"Hi, Takeshi-kun."

"Dude, I so saw you and Riku-san at the p-a-r-k!" he sang, smiling and leading Daisuke over to his seat. Daisuke blushed slightly and tried to break free out of his friends grasp.

"So…?"

"So, I totally want the scoop, you know, being the fine reporter and photographer I am." Daisuke rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat as Takeshi let go of him. Takeshi grabbed the nearest chair and sat in it backwards in front of Daisuke's desk. "Spill."

"I was just meeting her and Harada-san at the park, but Harada-san wasn't there, so I talked to Riku-san."

"You totally dig her don't you? So, did you ask her out!" Daisuke turned red and looked around the room at all the eyes now on the exited Takeshi.

"Let's say it a little quieter, please…" he said, looking at Takeshi with one eye, the other one hid under his bangs in embarrassment. Takeshi nodded and sat down, sticking his head right next to Daisuke's. "Promise to shut up if I tell you?" Takeshi nodded and his eyes locked on Daisuke's, waiting for an answer. "I asked. I can't believe it! I got enough guts to, finally. She said…yes." Takeshi whooped and jumped to his feet. Daisuke hid his face from sight as Takeshi practically danced around the room like an idiot.

'You shouldn't have told him…' 

"I know…" Daisuke spoke softly, his voice being muffled by his shirt and the sounds of the room.

"Mr. Saehara! Sit down NOW!" the teacher boomed from the front of the room. Takeshi bowed and apologized as he walked slowly back to his seat. The bell rang and Daisuke looked around nervously as he saw Riku and Risa's chairs were empty.

'_I wonder if something happened to them!'_ Dark screamed worriedly in Daisuke's pounding brain.

"Dark shut up!" he said quietly, clenching his fists. 'Where where they? Could something possibly have happened…that road is extremely busy in the morning and Riku-san can ride her bike well, but…' he was zoned out of his thoughts as an older boy came into the room with the school vice-president.

"Mr. Niwa? We need to talk to you." He said, darting his eyes around the room until they landed sharply on Daisuke. Daisuke pointed to himself and blinked.

'_You, duh…you're Niwa.'_

"Niwa, you're excused." The teacher said from the front of the room, after he finished talking to the vice. Daisuke stood up slowly and walked out of the room after the student.

"Niwa, Daisuke, you are wanted at the Harada residence." The vice-principle said with a slight worry in his voice. Daisuke's eyes widened and he almost lost his balance.

"What happened!"

"Young Riku Harada has been injured in some ways. Her father wouldn't say how-" Daisuke didn't let the vice finish. He ran down the hall in a flat out sprint and flew down the stairs and out the door.

'_I knew I sensed something wrong!'_ Dark said as Daisuke undid his bike from the rack.

"Dark, I'm sorry, but please just shut up for a little bit."

'_Got it, partner.'_

Risa jumped at Riku's bedside at the doorbell, but quickly raced downstairs to see the butler opening the door to a tired and out of breath Daisuke.

"Niwa-kun!" she said as she reached the end of the stairs and caught him as he almost fell over from exhaustion.

"Where…is…Riku?" he said between breaths. Risa looked upstairs and Daisuke power walked up them, skipping almost three at a time. He ran to Riku's room and collapsed in the doorway. Risa was right behind him and almost plowed right over him, trying to keep up. He crawled over to the bed and rested his elbows on the side, looking at Riku.

"She's only asleep. The only thing is she won't wake up." Risa said, picking up the chair from Riku's desk and setting it beside Daisuke for her to sit it. She sat down and her eyes filled with sadness at Daisuke's shocked, tired, and sad face.

"What's wrong with her? How was she injured."

"She was hit…by a car." Daisuke un-expectantly slammed his fist on the bed, his eyes filling with rage.

"Does she have anything broken?"

"Her arm is, that's all. She tried to jump off the bike, she did but…she landed on the hood of the car and slammed her hand through the windshield. She got knocked out though as she slid off and hit the street."

"Chikusho!" Daisuke exclaimed, clenching his fist and looked at Riku, now seeing the cuts on he head and down the arm that was above the blankets. "She just left me! I…I stupidly refused to go home with her and then ride to school with you two! I'm such a baka!" he clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. "Riku-san…" his anger vanished and his eyes turned sad and glistened in the light from the room.

"Niwa, it's okay…" Risa said sweetly, trying to comfort him. She froze. He was crying. It wasn't very much, but sure enough his anger was gone and was replaced with deep sadness. "I'll be back…" she said, standing up and leaving the room. Really, she wasn't planning to, just going to leave the room so Daisuke could be alone with her unconscious twin. Daisuke's eyes watched her leave and then he turned back to Riku.

'She's letting you be alone with Riku…' 

"Dark, I'm so glad to hear you…"

'I thought you wanted me to shut up. So, you're not angry anymore?' 

"Not really, just as long as Riku wakes up."

'_Kiss her. Like you mean it.' _Daisuke turned red and shook his head wildly.

"No way! Dark that only works in movies! You know, the sleeping princess stuff, and plus, I'm not exactly the prince she's looking forward to."

'_Bull, man. She totally digs you. Trust me, just do it. Or...do you want the dashing prince of every girl's dreams to do it?'_

"No, Dark I'd rather do it then you. I don't want her to strangle her hurt self just to get your hands off her. She really doesn't like you, you know?"

'_I know, I don't get why though. I'm Risa's dream man.'_

"Yeah, at least you were before you broke her heart."

'_Hey, I want another chance, but I'll doubt she'll give it to me.'_

"You would really give Risa a chance?"

'_Dur, that's what I just said wasn't it? Listen, if I do, will you promise not to interfere if I leave you to go nice and slow with Riku?' _

"Sure, why not. Just not too fast, got it? This is my body you know? Well, here goes nothing I guess…" Daisuke swallowed hard and stood up. He leaned over Riku's face and stopped, inches above her peaceful face. He had just noticed she was sort of smiling, happy in a dream she was deep in sleep with. He blinked, his face turning red as he slowly got closer and closer.

He stopped right before he kissed the unconscious 'princess' and asked Dark one question.

"Deep and like I mean it, right?"

'Exactly. I promise I'll turn away, 'kay?' 

"Thanks for the advice…" Daisuke grumbled as he slowly pressed his lips against Riku's cold blue ones. He didn't want to break away until he felt her move. Even though he could have sworn he'd heard Risa open the door and come back in quietly. He felt a little embarrassed, kissing Riku when Risa was right behind him, but it drained away feeling satisfied with finally getting to kiss the one he really cared for out of the two.

"Niwa, she's moving…" he heard Risa's voice somewhere behind him. He felt Riku's hand move under him and he broke away, staying inches away from her face just in case. Risa came to the other side of the bed and staring with anticipation at her sister's eyes. Her big brown eyes opened slowly and looked groggily up, right into Daisuke's.

"Good…you okay, Riku-san?" Her eyes and face looked incredibly drained, now that she was awake and Risa gasped in joy, choking back tears of happiness as she raced out of the room to get the butler and their parents.

"Niwa-kun?" she said sleepily as her hand moved towards his on instinct. "You woke me up, didn't you?" he blushed and looked away from her big brown puppy eyes. Her hand found his and she squeezed it comfortably. "This feels so good…you're a way better prince then Dark will ever be, no offense." She said, the last part specifically for Dark who was listening attentively from inside Daisuke's head. She closed her eyes and then opening them at Daisuke's extreme embarrassment.

'I resent that!' 

"Thank you, but I'm just glad you're okay. Harada-san went to go get your parents. She was about to cry as she left…I'm so glad you're okay!" he said, hugging her tightly as she started to slowly sit up. She winced a little, feeling a sharp pain in her back, but stopped, hearing Daisuke crying over her shoulder. She looked happily up at her sister as she entered the room with her parents right behind her, looking extremely happy.

"Riku-san…" her mother sniffed through tears of joy. She walked hastily over to the bed and kneeled down at Riku's bedside as Daisuke let go of her and stepped back. Her father walked over and pushed the wild red hair out of her eyes and rubbed a black mark off her forehead with his thumb. Daisuke, feeling satisfied, sneaked out the door and out of the house.

'You did well, but you didn't let me stay and talk to Risa!' 

"I know. I'll let you talk to her tomorrow. I'm a little lightheaded right now."

'Can you ride the bike back? Wait! What time is it?' 

"Almost 9." Daisuke stated, glancing at his silver sports watch.

'Let's go back to school! It's almost P.E, and then lunch!' 

"Sure, Dark-san. Let's go, it's a shorter distance at least." Daisuke said as he swung his leg over his bike and pushed off, starting to pedal down the hill back to school.

"Hey, Daisuke!" Takeshi's cheerful voice rang into hearing as he approached the schoolyard.

"Hey, Takeshi-kun." Takeshi looked at him confused as he approached him.

"What's wrong? Was something wrong with Harada-san!"

"Which one?" Daisuke asked as they walked back into school to P.E. Takeshi's face lit up and he stopped in front of Daisuke and held him at arm's length away.

"You're in lovey with Riku Harada, right? No more Risa?" Daisuke blushed as he made eye contact with his best friend.

"I-I think I am…but it's not like I'm just going to leave Risa-san hanging all alone. I mean after the Phantom Thief…" Daisuke trailed off and then stopped completely at the site of Satoshi looking at them from around the gym door. Takeshi looked around to see what it was and then sighed as he let go of Daisuke and walked toward and then passed Satoshi into the gym.

"Were the Harada's okay?" Satoshi asked, his voice deep and icy. Daisuke nodded and walked up to him slowly.

"Hiwatari-kun? Do you still hate me for…" Daisuke was lost in Satoshi's ice blue eyes as he got nearer and remembered the time when Satoshi tried to sacrifice himself to get rid of Krad. Dark inside of him kicked around and growled.

'Daisuke, go! Don't talk to him!' 

'I can't stop, Dark-san…I feel so sorry for Hiwatari-kun. Wouldn't you feel bad if it were you with Krad inside you?'

"Daisuke! Come on!" Takeshi's voice broke the silence of the two and Daisuke bowed to Satoshi as he ran in.

"You never change…Niwa-kun." Satoshi stated as he put his hands in his pocket and walked out of the gym.

"Are you feeling better, Riku-san?" Risa asked her sister gently. Riku nodded slowly, trying not to knock the cool cloth off her head and eyes.

"Yes…but my leg really hurts. I won't be able to play lacrosse for at least a month." Riku said with a smile. Risa knew it hurt though, for her sister to not play her sport. Riku was so awesome at sports and was in the top of the P.E class. Sports were her life and she'd be like a bike without a wheel not being able to play them. "Risa-san? Was Niwa-kun here?"

"Yes, he left just as you woke up though."

"Why did I wake up so quickly? Didn't you say the doctor said I'd be out for a week?" Risa stuttered for the answer, but it couldn't come out. Riku turned, letting the cloth fall off her bruised face and looked at her sister.

"Riku…do you like Niwa-kun?" Riku blushed and then shook her head lightly.

"In what way?"

"In a…love…kind of way?" Riku sat up and then winced as she looked at her sister. "I was just wondering because…he…woke you up."

"What! How?" Risa looked away shyly and then down at her feet as her hands fiddled in her lap.

"He…kissed you." She said quickly, and then looked up at her sister for her reply. Riku was dumbfounded, her eyes wide and her face almost as white as the sheets she was wrapped up in.

"Wha-what!"

"GO!" the gym teacher yelled, sending the runners flying from the starting line. Daisuke and Takeshi went flying past everyone and then Takeshi stopped to talk to someone. Daisuke raced ahead, not caring and being blinded by everything around him.

'_Watch that tree!' _Dark teased from inside his head. Daisuke narrowed his eyes and bit his lip in ignorance as he dashed around a corner.

"There wasn't a tree there, stupid." He said finally as he raced towards the teacher and finish line.

'_I know…just messing with you.' _Daisuke smirked and ran past the teacher, slowing to a halt as he neared the water fountain. He gulped down the water thirstily and splashed some on his face. He ran a hand through his red hair and sighed.

"Who am I kidding, Dark-san. I'd hate to see Riku-san's face when she finds out what I did." He kicked a rock and leaned against a near-by tree why he waited for the rest of the class to finish the run.

'_Don't worry about it. I don't think things will be that much different between you guys. It might get better though.' _

"Yeah right, Dark. Riku-san's so independent and outgoing I don't think she'll be happy-"

"Happy about what, Niwa-kun?" his eyes froze and his body just broke down as he saw Riku leaning on Risa with her arm wrapped around her neck in support of her weak and injured body.

"I couldn't keep a lie from my sister, Niwa-kun. I'm sorry…" Risa said sadly, looking over at her sister.

"Risa take me over there and go away for a minute, okay?" Risa looked confused and hesitated, unsure. She walked over slowly and let Riku sit down against the tree by Daisuke. Riku rubbed her leg and looked up at Daisuke when Risa left.

"Niwa-kun…why?" he looked down at his feet and kneeled down where he stood so he was at eyes level with her.

"I wanted you to wake up and I felt so guilty for what happened-"

"But you didn't do anything!" Riku snapped back, not realizing what she was doing. Daisuke looked away, sad, and she gritted her teeth. "Niwa-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that…that really scared me back there. I could have died. I didn't want my life to end yet!" she said, her eyes watering and her voice going flat in fear. Daisuke looked back at her and smiled.

"I get it. I shouldn't have woken you up. I get it-"

"It's not that dang it! Just…I was scared. That's all, it's not that I didn't want for you to wake me up. Niwa-kun…I…I don't know what I felt this morning when I was with you. I think that's what caused me to lose my focus. And I can't describe the feeling I felt when Risa-san told me you woke me up. But…"

"Riku-san, you must know I don't feel for your sister at all in that way!" he said, blushing slightly as she turned a little red. "I…I think…no-I know…I really like you Riku-san." He blurted out. She looked up and her eyes flashed wildly.

"Now…I know…I remember…that day…when we…"

"You remember!"

"I didn't at first…I guess the hit must have joggled my head…but now I remember why I came to that park when Risa-san was feeling bad. It's because I just wanted to be with you, Niwa-kun." He nodded and shakily reached for her and brushed some bangs away from her eyes. She closed her eyes and her ears slightly turned red. "Niwa-kun!" she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him, forgetting about the pain in her leg as it stung wildly. He didn't know what to do at first, but Dark's instincts kicked in and he put his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Riku-san…you know what I was thinking as I rode up to your house when I heard?" she shook her head and hugged him tighter. "I was thinking of how I'd live if tomorrow for us never came…" all of a sudden, he trailed off. His head started swelling and his heart beat faster and faster. Then he started to breath very heavily and Riku pushed away from him and looked at him confused and worried. "Niwa-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Daisuke screamed, clutching his throat and tried to contact Dark inside his head. 'Dark-san!'

'_Daisuke! What's going on-' _Dark's voice was cut off and a bright red light and white winds swept around Daisuke and Riku. A few minutes later, a dark shadow appeared by them.

"Dark-san!" Daisuke asked, confused at seeing the Phantom Thief not inside him and in his own body. Riku and Risa stared at him in confusion as well. Risa's eyes widened, and before she knew what she was thinking, she walked up to him instinctively and grabbed his collar. She pulled him down a little to her level and stood on her tip toes as she pressed her lips against the Thief's in a long awaited for kiss. Dark seemed pleased and he poked himself to make sure this was real. He winked at Daisuke, who was still confused and overwhelmed. Riku seemed more than just shocked, which wasn't what was exactly best for a sick and injured girl. She got a little light headed and fell to Daisuke's lap turning red. "Ri-Riku-san!" Daisuke jumbled, picking the fainted girl up and stood up with her. Risa snapped out of her dream contact with Dark and wrapped her arms around his waist as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Risa-san. Let's go help your sister, okay? We have a while till I will be needed again." Risa nodded and turned away from Dark. She felt her sisters' forehead and then whipped out her cell phone from her small bag.

"Tsubonich-san? Yes, we need the car around back now. And call the doctor and tell him to come back to the Harada residence." She hung up and smiled at how calm she had stayed. The black car came into view a second later and the driver didn't bother getting out at the hurry they were obviously in as they filed into the car. Daisuke laid Riku down on the front seat and sat on the floor next to her as Risa and Dark took up the whole three seats in the back.

"She'll be fine. Just got a little dizzy I guess." The doctor said as he packed up his bag and grabbed his hat and jacket off of Riku's desk. Risa and Daisuke nodded as he left the room and Dark breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Geez, I would have fainted too if I saw me come out of Daisuke's body-"

"What!" Risa demanded, looking from Daisuke to Dark angrily.

"Harada-san…Dark was in me this whole time. We were the same body with two different personalities." Daisuke explained, stroking Riku's forehead.

"Are you serious!" Risa asked in disbelief. Dark nodded stretched his arms out as far as they would go.

"Pretty wild, huh? Well, of course, Daisuke was in me most of the time since I'm so cool." Dark said bragging, running a hand through his violet hair. Daisuke sighed and rolled his eyes as he glanced at his alter-ego. Riku stirred a little, so his glance didn't last long.

"Riku-san, don't move. If you stress your self again I'll…I'll…" Daisuke said seriously as she opened her eyes and moved her hands. She grinned and pretended to sit up to agitate him a little. He pushed her back down gently and she laughed a little.

"You carried me here, right?" she asked when she finished laughing. He nodded and she motioned for him to lean down towards her.

"I'm gonna go outside." Dark said quickly, grabbing Risa's hand and dragging her out with him. Daisuke looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes as Dark winked over his shoulder at him as he ran out with Risa.

"Niwa-kun?" Riku asked, sitting up. Daisuke turned back around and his face was inches away from Riku's.

"y-yes?" Daisuke stuttered out. He kept screaming at himself to tell her he really loved her.

"I…I'm glad you were there Niwa or else I would have been scared twice as bad. I'm brave-but I'm braver when you're around Niwa because I'm the most comfortable with you because I…" she paused, slightly blushing, then continued, "I really like you too Niwa. I wanted to be with you…more than anything." She said slowly.

"I want to be with you too Riku-san. I just hadn't because I was worried about Harada-san. Now Dark is here and she can be happy. The thing is I don't know for how long it will last because Dark has to go away sometime." Daisuke said.

"yeah I know. Niwa…?" Riku asked shyly.

"yes Riku-san?"

"when I get better…tomorrow…do you want to go somewhere? There's a new theme park that opened about 45 minutes from here…" Riku said.

"Sure. I'd love to go with you Riku-san."


End file.
